


I love you all

by saltyspacerock



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: "I love you", Cute, F/F, Fluff, a good time, garnet says I love you, its sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyspacerock/pseuds/saltyspacerock
Summary: Garnet says I love you to the gems she loves.





	

"I love you."

Pearl looked up from the dishes she was washing, slightly surprised. Garnet was standing behind her.

"Oh. Thank you, Garnet..." she flushed. "I love you too."

"I mean it, Pearl." The fusion grinned.

Pearl could only say "oh, you stop that" and smile giddily.

Garnet smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Pearl flushed further and gave her a playful hit on the side of the arm. Giggling and shaking her head, she turned back to the dishes.

* * *

 

"Amethyst."

" 'Sup." The purple gem nonchalantly said from her spot on the couch.

"I love you." Was Garnet's reply.

Amethysts face immediately turned a darker purple and her jaw dropped slightly. She put on a look of mock anger and began to stretch.

"Garnet, girl, you better check that lying mouth of yours or else we might have to rumble."

"It's true. I do." Garnet smirked slightly.

Amethyst just turned away, a grin creeping on her face. She attempted to hide it by burying her face in her hair. Garnet just chuckled and smooched the top of her head, causing the gem to squeal slightly and giggle.

"Love you too, G."

* * *

 

"Peridot!" Garnet cupped her hands around her mouth and called to the gem. She was on the roof of the barn, tinkering with something.

The green gem poked her head over the edge curiously. "Oh. Hello, Garnet!" She called, waving.

"I love you!" Garnet replied.

"...What does that mean?" Peridot asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"It means I care about you a lot. You're pretty great." Garnet crossed her arms and smiled.

Peridots eyes went wide. "Oh." Was her only reply. Eyes darting around nervously, she continued. "Wow... thanks. I-- 'I love you' too."

Garnet grinned back and waved before walking into the barn. Lapis was lazily reading some sort of hairstyle magazine. The blue gem tilted her head up slightly.

"Love you as well, Lapis." Garnet said.

Lapis just smiled nonchalantly and turned back to her magazine, flipping the page calmly. "You too."

* * *

"Jasper?" Garnet walked behind the barn carefully, looking for the orange gem.

She quickly found her. Jasper was sitting on the ground, legs pulled up to her, and she was turning a small, smooth rock over in her hands. She looked up just for a moment before letting out a low hum and turning back to the rock.

"I love you."

Japser tilted her head up just a little, quiet. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper growled.

"It means that I care about you."

"I don't need your pity."

Garnet sat next to the gem carefully. "I'm not pitying you. I really do love you."

Jasper just turned back to the rock in her hands, distracting herself.

Garnet just planted a small, light kiss on Jasper's forehead, then stood up. The gem froze, confused about it, but still stubborn.

As Garnet walked away, a voice responded. "I... love you. Too." It was a low grunt, and Jasper covered up that statement with a cough.

"Hm?" Garnet said in mock confusion, turning around. "What did you say, Jasper?"

"I said, uh." Jasper stalled, voice low and thick. "Love you. I guess."

Garnet just smiled lovingly and turned around, walking away again. "Heard you the first time. Just wanted to hear you say it again."

Jasper just sputtered, and Garnet laughed.


End file.
